Winter's Requiem
by loganxdaniel
Summary: Saints, Alaska is a snowbound town on the edge of salvation and the home of Elsa - a teenager who is about to end her senior year. When she meets a new student, her life will be turned upside down. Mature for later chapters. Same time frame as Twilight.
1. Chapter 0: My Unwanted Demise

Chapter 0: My Unwanted Demise

I closed my eyes, as the fires grew even more menacing, causing immense heat blasting against my face. The footsteps of the predators that stood in front of me grew louder against the floorboards. The hisses became more distinct, interrupted by the crackling of the flame around my head.

I fell to my knees. This would be the place I'd die because of the one person I loved in this world. But I would never be angry with him. He didn't want this. He had no control over this situation. All I knew at this single moment is that I was to die here – between these flames and the predators. All I could think about was him.

I loved him and he loved me. Know that made this life more than just a waste. It was worth something. As the sharp fingers grasped onto my shoulders, pinning me the ground. I felt the smoldering floorboards against my back, prompting me to scream. I just wanted to see his face one last time before I would die.

Alec.


	2. Chapter 1: Life in Saints

Chapter 1: Life in Saints

Life in Saints, Alaska was one full of enclosure and prominent snow. Population of a little less then three hundred along with only containing a grocery store, coffee shop, and car garage, and a school within a few miles. My life here was one of a hermit; if I wasn't at school, I was sitting in my room reading old classics like Treasure Island and Hamlet. I was too big for this town, but this town will never let me go.

I knock boomed at my wooden bedroom door, echoing into my quaint, small bedroom. I sat up; first looking at my alarm clock, which displayed 6:58, and then towards the only window in my room at was located towards the center of my room. Snow beat down against it, collecting at the crevasses at each corner.

"You up, Elsa?" My mother's voice rung out in her pleasant, soft tone, "C'mon, can't I see my little birthday girl before I head off to work?"

"Yeah, yeah. But you do know I'm eighteen now? I'm no longer a girl." I rang out, slouching towards my door, still grasping my comforter around my body.

I opened the door, revealing my Mother standing in the doorway. She held a genuine smile across her face along with a plate of eggs, bacon, and a cupcake with a candle on it in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie. And you'll always be my girl. You're stuck with me." My Mom laughed, handing me the plate and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Now I gotta head into work. I've have to record a story today!"

She left in a hurry, leaving me with the plate full of sugar and fat. My Mom was a reporter for Saint's action news – well, the only reporter. I closed my bedroom door, revealing the mirror that hung on the back. My long brown hair hangs over my slender shoulder in bed-induced tangles. My pale skin was something that everyone in Saints was guilty off, for sun was something rare in this town.

I sat down onto my bed and took one bite into the eggs and looked out my window. Snow fell softly from the sky, a view I was used to. Snow was the constant weather here in Saints – and it has gotten to the point where nobody in this town used the Internet to check the weather. It was either soft or hard falling snow. Even the local news had a segment "How much snow?" rather than the normal weather reports.

I ate my breakfast and sat the plate on my nightstand next to my bed and laid back. I buried my head back into my pillow. Today was one of seventeen others, and it wouldn't be any more special. I'll take a shower, go to school, and come home and read. The life of Elsa Whitmore.

I got up and walked out of my room and into the shower. As I turned on the hot water, I pulled off my clothes and walked into the warmth. The shower was the only place I could truly feel warm. Everywhere else in this town was a bitter chill, but the hot water than would poor down my body was something that made me feel at home. I would image the water pouring around me as arms wrapping around me.

I craved someone – and not just anyone. A guy that I could call my own. Every guy in this town were either idiots who would spend the rest of their lives here either at the car garage or wasting away in an arm chair or one of my really good friends I could never imagine dating. It was another cherry on the cake to this town – I was destined to be single.

I stepped out of my car, a rusty red car that my father left behind after the incident. I walked through the parking lot, holding my book bag in front of my face to block the pounding snow. Other students ran past me, only to appear as faded shadows, prompting me to pick up my pace. When I reached the door, I cracked up open and squeezed through to prevent any excess snow to enter the halls.

As I put my bag onto my back, I looked upwards at the students that seemed to follow me with their eyes. In this town, everyone knew everyone's birthday – and I was bracing myself for the first "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, babe!" A familiar voice rang out.

Chloe Baston ran towards me past a group of students talking near their lockers. Her blonde curly hair waved behind her as she leaped her arms around me. He attire was always well put together – sweater vests, collared shirts, and skirts. It screamed Stepford Wife but it was something that I loved about her.

"How's it feel to be eighteen?" She laughed, letting go and walking up to her locker, "I took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to get you."

"I don't feel any different, and you didn't need to get me anything."

"Nonsense. Here." She smiled, grabbing a small present out of her locker.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

I unwrapped the metallic paper, revealing a small white box. I slowly opened the box until a silver pendant. Emblems and embossed markings laid across the smooth reflective surface. I let out a small gasp, leading into a large hug around Chloe.

"You like it?" She asked.

"I love it! Where did you get it?"

"That's just my little secret." Chloe laughed, "Let's get to class, though. I'm sure Blake and Preston want to see you."

Okay. So maybe this Birthday could be better than the rest - as long as my friends are here.

*** Please review – will release the next chapter after a few reviews are up!


End file.
